Conventional water desalination and/or purification systems require considerable amounts of energy and/or equipment. Existing low quality heat systems used to purify water (e.g. solar stills) are generally inefficient. Most existing steam condensers allow cooling water to evaporate and low salinity water is continuously added to the system, which exhausts water resources.